Luke und Rey
by Shadow1985
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Luke und Rey aufeinander treffen?
1. Der Beginn

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört mal wieder nix. Die Rechte gehen an Disney und George Lucas. Und allen anderen sonstigen Rechteinhabern. Hoffe, ich habe sie nun alle. Warum also diese Fanfiction? Weil Luke und Rey zusammen einfach süß sind und mein Kopfkino beim Film schauen durchdrehte. Das musste einfach so passieren. Außerdem gib es einfach nicht genug von Luke und Rey. Zumindest nicht auf Deutsch. Und Englisch ist mir zu mühsam.

An dieser Stelle hoffe ich, dass Mark Hamill nie auf die Idee kommt, Fanfictions zu lesen. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er sowiso kein Deutsch lesen kann, aber auch im Englischen gibt es ja Vergleichbares.

Warnung: Die Geschichte enthält einen Spoiler, was den Anfang von Episode VIII betrifft, wird sich im Laufe der Geschichte allerdings in eine andere Richtung begeben, da im neuen Film Luke und Rey zu wenig Handlung zugestanden wurde

Ach, und noch eine zweite Warnung: ALTERSUNTERSCHIED! Deshalb kommt an dieser Stelle der ausgelutschte Satz, den ich eigentlich nie verwenden möchte: **Don't Like, Don't Read.**

 **Vor 4 Monaten:** Wie jetzt? Luke Skywalker, der legendäre Jedimeister warf sein Lichtschwert einfach über die Schulter, als wäre es Abfall und verschwand danach? War das wirklich der Luke Skywalker? Rey zweifelte allmählich daran. Vielleicht gab es ja auf diesem Planeten noch eine Insel. Und dieses hier war ein alter verrückter Einsiedler, der nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hatte.

Allerdings kam ihr die Kleidung schon sehr jedimäßig vor. Und eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu dem Mann auf dem Foto, welches Leia ihr kurz vor ihrer Abreise gezeigt hatte, bestand auch. Die wasserblauen Augen erkannte sie sofort wieder, auch wenn der Bart weite Teile des Gesichtes verdeckte.

Rey überlegte kurz, entschied sich dann dafür, dass hier tatsächlich Luke Skywalker vor ihr stand, der schnurstracks ohne ein Wort zu verlieren an ihr vorbeilief und sie einfach zurücklies.

Die Welt nicht mehr verstehend folgte sie ihm. Diese Insel sah sehr interessant aus. Es war schwer, einen Landeplatz für den Falken zu finden. Rey folgte Luke Skywalker viele Stufen hinauf. Die Insel war ein einziger, grasbewachsener riesiger grauer Felsen im Meer ohne nennenswerte Vegetation. Sie sah keine Bäume. Nur dieses viele Gras. Vereinzelt ein paar gelbe Blumen. Am Rande der Klippen sah sie kleine Vögel. Sie waren rund, sahen nicht wie gute Flieger aus und hatten riesige Augen und orangefarbene Füße. Neugierig sahen sie Rey hinterher, die beharrlich Luke Skywalker bis zu einer Ansammlung von kleinen runden Häusern folgte, die aus den Steinen der Umgebung zu bestehen schienen. Ohne sich umzudrehen lief er in eines hinein und warf die rostige Metalltür hinter sich zu. Rey stand vor verschlossener Tür. Beherzt klopfte sie dagegen und rief nach ihm.

Hoffentlich, dachte sie, ist das nicht sein Klo gegen dessen Tür sie so beharrlich hämmerte. Ein Lachen entwich ihr bei dieser albernen Vorstellung. Aber sie wurde schnell wieder ernst, da eine Reaktion ausblieb und sie ratlos überlegte, wie sie weiter vorgehen sollte. So hatte sie sich das alles nicht vorgestellt. Sie dachte, dass er sich freuen würde, von seiner Schwester zu hören. Ja, dass er freiwillig und voller Enthusiasmus seine Sachen packen und sie begleiten würde. In ihrem Kopf begann es zu arbeiten. Sie musste ihn davon überzeugen, mit ihr zu kommen und sie würde nicht ohne ihn gehen.


	2. Störrisch wie ein Esel

**2 Monate später:**

Seit 2 Monaten lebte Rey nun auf Ahch-To. Einen vollen Monat hatte es gebraucht, um Skywalker dazu zu bewegen, sie als Schülerin zu akzeptieren. Tagelang hatte sie vor seiner Tür gewartet und genächtigt. Nach zwei kalten Nächten warf er ihr eine alte, zerschlissene Decke und einen Apfel vor die Füße. Mehr nicht. Der Blick, den er dabei an den Tag legte, war abschätzend, so als wolle er prüfen, ob sie schon mürbe genug war um aufzugeben. Tagsüber folgte Rey ihm und sah sich seinen Tagesablauf an. Es war pure Routine. Viel zu tun hatte er nicht. Tiere beobachten, die Insel ablaufen, Nahrung herbeischaffen. Das war alles. Sie selbst folgte seinem Beispiel und aß die wilden Beeren, die überall wuchsen. Satt wurde sie davon kaum. Es reichte aber, um sie nicht umkippen zu lassen.

Bereits am zweiten Tag sah sie kleine Wesen, koboldähnlich, in weißen Gewändern, welche sich um die alten Häuser kümmerten und dort alles sauber hielten. Sie wurde stets misstrauisch beäugt, ansonsten aber in Ruhe gelassen.

Nachdem es in der fünften Nacht wiederholt stark regnete und Rey bis auf die Knochen unter der Decke durchnässt wurde, spürte sie, dass sie ernsthaft krank wurde. Skywalker warf ihr am Morgen nur einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Dann widmete er sich wieder seiner langweiligen Routine und verschwand auf der Insel. Rey war zu geschwächt, um aufzustehen. In den frühen Morgenstunden hatte sie Fieber und starken Husten bekommen. Die Medikamente im Falken waren leider zu alt und nicht mehr wirksam. Nun lag sie hier in die nasse Decke gehüllt vor Lukes Tür und war kaum noch bei Sinnen. Fiebrige Träume plagten sie und sie zitterte gleichzeitig vor Hitze und Kälte. Bei Anbruch der Dunkelheit kehrte Skywalker zurück. Rey hatte sich, was untypisch für sie war, nicht von der Stelle bewegt um ihm zu folgen.

Er ging vor ihr in die Knie und wischte ihr eine Strähne schweißnasses Haar aus der Stirn. Scharf sog er die Luft ein, als seine Finger dabei ihre fiebrig heiße Stirn berührten.

„Rey". Er schüttelte sie an der Schulter. Ihre Reaktion war ein schwacher Versuch, ihn von sich zu schieben.

Entschlossen packte er sie, hob sie auf und brachte sie in seine Hütte. Im Innern war es überraschend geräumig und warm. Die kleinen Wesen, Wächter der Ruinen, hielten alles gut in Schuss und fachten ein Feuer im Kamin an. Sie brachten eine dünne Strohmattratze und ein paar Decken, die sie vor dem Kamin aufbauten. Luke legte Rey auf diesem provisorischen Lager ab. Schnell ging er in den hinteren Bereich, der eine kleine primitive Küche beherbergte. Auf einem Brett an der Wand standen diverse Gläser und Fläschchen mit allerlei Tinkturen und Kräutern. Er selbst hatte sich einigen Male vom Wetter überrascht, eine Verkühlung zugezogen. Eine so heftige Reaktion war ihm allerdings neu.

Das Mädchen vor seinem Kamin war mehr Tod als lebendig und er kam nicht umhin, Reue zu empfinden. Insbesondere, weil er sie so schlecht behandelt hatte. Ja, er wollte, dass sie wieder verschwand und war so abweisen zu ihr, damit sie es nicht als Ermunterung sah, seine Meinung zu ändern. Aber dass es so endete, wollte er nicht. Einige Kräuter löste er in Wasser auf. Ein bitterer Saft entstand. Fiebersenkend.

Luke eilte zu Rey. Er musterte sie. Sie war noch sehr jung. Keine zwanzig. Wer weiß, ob sie überhaupt volljährig war. Und sie war verdammt dünn. Mager und knochig. Dass sie seit Tagen nichts Richtiges gegessen hatte, fiel ihm ein. Und auch wie hochmütig er war. Er hatte ihr einen Apfel vor die Füße geworfen, so wie man einem Straßenhund etwas entgegenwirft. Er hatte sie schlimmer als einen Hund behandelt. Wie er sie so daliegen sah, schämte er sich plötzlich entsetzlich. Sie war ein junges Mädchen, das seine Hilfe erflehte. Gleich ob er dazu bereit war oder nicht, so eine Behandlung hatte sie nicht verdient. Er brachte sie in eine aufrechte Position und es gelang ihm, ihr die Flüssigkeit einzuflößen. Hustend schluckte Rey und öffnete die Augen einen Spalt breit. Sie sah durch ihn hindurch. Erkannte ihn nicht. Das Fieber war sehr stark. Langsam ließ er sie wieder zurück auf die Matratze sinken. Ihre Kleidung war durchnässt und klebte an ihrem Körper. Er suchte in seinem Schrank nach etwas Passendem und fand eine alte kratzige Kutte.

Was als nächstes kam, war ihm sehr unangenehm. Er entkleidete Rey bis auf die Unterwäsche. Dabei kam er nicht umhin, sie zu mustern. Ihr Körper war sehr schön. Helle leicht gebräunte Haut und feste kleine Brüste. Jetzt bekam er auch noch eine Erektion. Das war zu viel Frau hier vor ihm. Zwar lebte er auf dieser Insel wie ein Mönch, aber Frauen waren ihm früher durchaus nicht fremd. Er dachte an Mara Jade mit ihren roten Haaren. Sie war die Liebe seines Lebens und keine Frau danach konnte es mit ihr aufnehmen. Einige hatten es versucht. Das war der Nebeneffekt, wenn man ein berühmter Jedimeister war.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln verdrängte er die aufkeimenden Erinnerungen. Er fühlte sich schmutzig, mit seinem Ständer, das junge halbnackte Mädchen vor sich, er wie ein alter Lustmolch über sie gebeugt. Mit einem groben Tuch tupfte er Rey nicht gerade zimperlich ab. Als er sie hochzog, um dieselbe Behandlung ihrem Rücken angedeihen zu lassen, streifte er mit seiner Hand eine ihrer Brüste. Seine Erektion zuckte und schmerzte in der Enge seiner Hose.

Schnell trocknete er das Mädchen vor ihm ab und warf das Handtuch beiseite. Dann streifte er ihr die alte Kutte über. Sie war sehr groß und Rey wirkte verloren in dem Kleidungsstück. Aber es erfüllte seinen Zweck. Ihre Kleidung würde er morgen reinigen und trocknen lassen. Luke wickelte sie wie eine Mumie in die Decke ein und zog sie auf ihrer Matratze näher an das Feuer. Die Hitze würde das Fieber vertreiben.

Er selbst ging in das angrenzende Badezimmer und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Dass es heißes Wasser gab, war ein ziemlicher Luxus auf diesem fast technologiefreien Planeten. Er nutzte dafür die Energiezelle seines Flüglers. Die hatte er noch ausgebaut, bevor er ihn im Meer versenkte. Er hatte nie vor, jemals wieder zurückzukehren.

Luke schruppte sich energisch ab. Seine Erektion war noch nicht abgeklungen und so kam es, dass er Hand anlegte. Mit seiner Metallhand stütze er sich an der Wand ab, während die andere fieberhaft seinen harten Schwanz bearbeitete. Mit geschlossenen Augen stellte er sich Rey vor. Das junge Mädchen voller Lebenskraft. Er sah sich selbst, wie er von hinten hart in sie stieß. Während sie stöhnte und sich vor Lust unter ihm wandte, spritze er mit einem Schrei seinen Samen gegen die Wand der Dusche und brach zitternd zusammen. So heftig war er seit Jahren nicht mehr gekommen. Und das alles sollte die Anwesenheit dieser jungen Frau ausgelöst haben? Gern hätte er sie hierbehalten um zu testen, wie sie auf ihn wirkte, aber sie musste gehen. Er hatte der Rebellion abgeschworen. Zu viel war passiert.

Müde trocknete er sich ab, zog einfache Kleidung an und ging zurück in den Hauptraum. Das Mädchen lag immer noch eingewickelt vor dem Kamin. So würde sie über Nacht nicht auskühlen. Luke legte sich in sein Bett, dass in einer Nische stand, drehte sich um und schlief augenblicklich ein.


	3. Lehrstunden

**Gegenwart:** Rey hatte sich auf Ahch-To eingelebt. Luke hatte sie nach einigem Hin und Her als Padawan bei sich aufgenommen. Ihr Tagesablauf war gut strukturiert. Früh aufstehen, eine große Runde auf der Insel laufen, dann eine eilige Dusche. Meistens hatte Meister Skywalker danach schon ein gemeinsames Frühstück gemacht, das sie schweigend verzehrten. Auf dieser Insel gab es nicht viel. Meistens machte ihr Meister eine Art Waffel mit Beeren zum Frühstück. Manchmal gab es auch Brei mit Beeren. Man konnte es essen. Rey zog das Abendessen vor. Dann gab es immer Fisch. Genau das richtige nach einem anstrengenden Trainingstag.

Meister Skywalker, wie Rey in aus Respekt nannte, brachte ihr viel bei. Vormittags waren meist meditieren und einfache Übungen an der Tagesordnung. Rey solle die Macht fühlen und eins mit ihr werden. Sie sollte es so gut beherrschen, dass ihre Fähigkeiten jederzeit nutzen konnte, ohne sich erst mühsam zu konzentrieren. Es sollte ihr in Fleisch und Blut übergehen, so einfach werden, wie atmen.

Der Nachmittag war meist praktischen Übungen vorbehalten. Sie lernte, wie sie das Lichtschwert richtig zu handhaben hatte. Aufbau und Pflege wurde ihr gezeigt.

Ihr Meister gab ihr ein paar alte, in Leder gebundene Bücher, mit der Anweisung, sie wie einen Schatz zu behandeln. Es handelte sich um die antiken Schriften der Jedi. In einem dieser Bücher waren verschiedene Kampfstile der Jedi verzeichnet: Shii-Cho, Makashi, Soresu und noch weitere. Probeweise probierte sie einige Bewegungen aus. Shii-Cho lag ihr am besten. Es war eine eher ursprüngliche Art. Es waren vertraute Bewegungen, ähnlich denen, mit denen sie ihren Kampfstab schwang.

An die Nacht, in der Meister Skywalker sie krank in seiner Hütte aufgenommen hatte, erinnerte sie sich nicht mehr. Sie war irgendwann im Laufe des nächsten Tages aufgewacht und hatte ihn an ihrer Seite vorgefunden. Es brauchte ein paar Tage, bis sie wieder gesund war. Skywalker verlangte von ihr, dass sie verschwand. Rey weigerte sich weiterhin standhaft.

Und so blieb sie. Die alte Härte in Meister Skywalkers Blick war verklungen und hatte Resignation Platz gemacht. Er akzeptierte scheinbar ihre Anwesenheit. Als Schülerin nehmen, wollte er sie aber nicht.

Luke hingegen erinnerte sich noch gut an die Nacht und daran, was er unter der Dusche getan hatte. Er mochte das Mädchen. Nach diesem Abend hatte er sich ihr nie wieder genähert. Aber seine Träume waren von ihr beherrscht. Mehr als einmal wachte er morgens mit einer Erektion auf. Luke verbot sich, in Rey mehr zu sehen, als nur einen Gast auf Zeit. Er konnte wohl kaum der richtige Mann für sie sein. In seinem Alter. Sicher würde sie sich zu jüngeren und gleichaltrigen Männern hingezogen fühlen. Ihre Gegenwart wurde angenehm. Schließlich willigte er eines Tages doch ein, sie als Schülerin zu nehmen.

Rey hatte unermüdlich auf ihn eingeredet. Aber was ihn am meisten bewogen hatte, sie zu unterstützen, war sein alter Droide R2. Eines Tages ging Luke zum Millennium Falken. Alte Erinnerungen an glücklichere Zeiten durchfluteten ihn, als er das metallene Schiff betrat. Jeder Winkel war ihm vertraut. In einer Ecke erwachte R2 piepsend zum Leben. „R2", rief Luke aus und freute sich, seinen Droiden nach all den Jahren wieder zu sehen. R2 redete piepsend auf ihn ein. Es war so offensichtlich, dass er versucht, ihn umzustimmen und dazu zu bewegen, mit ihnen zu kommen. Für Luke stand das nicht zur Debatte. Er war auf diese Insel gekommen um zu sterben. Die Toten in seinem ehemaligen Ausbildungstempel und der Verlust von Ben Solo an die Dunkle Seite gingen auf sein Konto. Für diese Schuld musste er hier im Exil büßen.

R2 wollte seine Entscheidung nicht akzeptieren und spielte die Holonachricht von Leia ab, die Luke vor so vielen Jahrzenten an den Anfang seiner großen Reise gebracht hatte. Damals war er jung und voller Hoffnung. Staunend verfolgte er die Nachricht und fühlte sich plötzlich wieder wie der Junge auf Tatooine. Alte, längst vergrabene Gefühle wallten in ihm auf. Erinnerungen an die Abenteuerlust kamen zurück. Er hatte damals so viele Träume. Damals…

Es war wie in einem anderen Leben. Und doch war es nicht so weit weg, wie er angenommen hatte. Die erste Begegnung mit Leia kam ihm in den Sinn. Er hatte sie, als Sturmtruppler verkleidet, aus ihrer Zelle befreit. Dass sie seine Schwester war, erfuhr er erst viel später. Er wurde Teil der Rebellion und zusammen schafften sie es, den Imperator zu vernichten und den Todesstern zu zerstören. Er bekehrte sogar seinen Vater. Dieser schwor der dunklen Seite der Macht ab und in den letzten Momenten seines Lebens war er der Mann, der er immer hätte sein sollen. Die Zeit danach war wunderschön. Aus der Galaxis kamen machtsensitive Schüler und Luke begann, sie auszubilden. Die Zukunft lag verheißungsvoll vor ihm.

Schweigend und leichter ums Herz verließ er den Falken und suchte Rey auf. Er fühlte sich, als wäre eine zentnerschwere Last von seiner Brust genommen und er könne nun endlich wieder frei atmen. Dies war der Beginn ihrer Ausbildung. Er würde es sie nie wissen lassen, dass es R2 war, der einen ganz billigen Trick angewandt hatte, um ihn zu überzeugen, letztendlich dafür verantwortlich war, dass seine Mauern einstürzten.

Luke Skywalker begab sich auf einen Punkt der Insel, von dem aus er das Meer überblicken konnte. Dort war ein Stein. Wie ein Altar. Er nahm darauf Platz. Hier hatten bereits die ersten Jedi gesessen und meditiert. Hier war man mit der Macht verbunden und fühlte sie deutlich. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Nahm die Macht, der er sich viele Jahre lang verweigert hatte, wieder an. Wurde wieder Teil des Ganzen. Es war ein schmerzhafter Prozess. Aufwühlend. Er konnte alles um sich herum spüren. Das Leben, wie alles miteinander in Gleichgewicht und Harmonie lebte. Er fühlte Reys Anwesenheit in der Macht. Sie war stark. Präsent. Und auch sie tastete. Und fand ihn.


	4. Nächtliche Begegenung

**Nachts, in Lukes Haus:** Luke fuhr aus dem Schlaf hoch. Schon wieder hatte er diesen Traum. Seitdem er wieder mit der Macht verbunden war, träumte er jede Nacht denselben Traum. Rey unter ihm. Nackt und keuchend. Wie sie seinen Namen stöhnte und ihn an sich zog.

 **Die gleiche Nacht, in Reys Haus:** Rey wachte schweißgebadet und von Sehnsucht erfüllt auf. Sie fühlte sich einsam in ihrem Bett, es kam ihr sehr leer vor. Sie hatte wieder das Gleiche geträumt. Ein Sextraum, der von ihrem Meister handelte. Daran, wie er sie nahm. Das ging fast jede Nacht so. Wenn das so weiterging, würde sie verrückt werden. Schon jetzt konnte sie sich bei den Übungen kaum noch konzentrieren. Immer häufiger kam es vor, dass Meister Skywalker einen schärferen Ton anschlug, weil sie einfach abgelenkt war. Sie wusste nur zu gut, was mit ihr los war. Die ständigen Träume hatten dazu geführt, dass sie ihren Meister in einem ganz andere Licht sah. Sie sah einen Mann in ihm. Und sie begehrte ihn. Aber es war ihr auch klar, dass sie ihn mit ihren Wünschen vor den Kopf stoßen würde. Denn schließlich war er ihr Meister und sie seine Schülerin. Es war nach alter Jeditradition verboten, eine Verbindung miteinander einzugehen. Zwar waren die Jedi untergegangen, aber sie war sich sicher, dass Luke die alten Traditionen ehrte. Und wenn dies nicht der Fall war, war es immer noch der Altersunterschied. Er würde in ihr nie mehr sehen, als seine Schülerin. Aufkommende Verzweiflung hielt sie in ihrem Griff und schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Alles in ihr zog sie zu ihm hin. Sie konnte nicht mehr liegen bleiben und wieder einschlafen. Nicht mit dieser ungeheuren Leere in ihrem Herzen und ihrer Seele.

Vorsichtig tapste sie zur Metalltür, öffnete sie einen Spalt und sah zur Hütte gegenüber. Dort glomm ein leichter Feuerschein. Ob Luke, im Geiste nannte sie ihn so, wohl wach war? In ihre Decke gewickelt und mit zitternden Knien, ging Rey hinüber. Der Mond stand hoch am Himmel und es war sternenklar. Sie zog die Decke enger um ihre Schultern. Diese Nacht war kalt. Sie war nächtliche Kälte bereits von Jakku gewohnt, aber auf Ahch-To war es nasskalt. Die Feuchtigkeit kroch vom Meer herauf aufs Land und der Wind war schneidend. Bei Sturm trug er eiskalte Gischt mit sich. Glücklicherweise war es heute nicht stürmisch.

An Lukes Tür angekommen lauschte sie einen Augenblick. Ihr war, als hörte sie ein leichtes Stöhnen. Ob es ihm nicht gut ging? Hatte er vielleicht einen Alptraum? Rey klopfte zögernd an. Eine Weile vernahm sie nichts mehr, dann eine Aufforderung zum Eintreten. „Ja? Komm rein Rey." Sie folgte der Einladung.

Ihr Meister saß halb aufrecht im Bett und sah sie mit glasigem Blick an.

"Ist alles in Ordnung Rey? Setz dich doch." Er deutete neben sich auf das Bett. Sie näherte sich ihm zögerlich und nahm Platz. Im Feuerschein leuchtete sein Gesicht rötlich golden. Seine Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab und er war schweißnass. "Ich habe nur schlecht geträumt," sagte sie. Lukes Kopf schnellte ruckartig hoch und er musterte sie mit forschem Blick aus eisblauen Augen. „Was hast du geträumt Rey?"

„Ich weiß es nicht Meister, ich kann mich nicht erinnern." Zum Glück saß sie vom Feuerschein abgewandt, sodass Luke nicht die aufsteigende Röte in ihrem Gesicht sehen konnte. Allerdings entging ihm nicht, dass sie seinem Blick bei ihren Worten konsequent auswich.

„Rey, du kannst mir alles anvertrauen." Luke nahm ihre Hand in seine und bemerkte, dass diese zitterte. Mit seiner Metallhand drehte er ihren Kopf sanft in seine Richtung.

„Was bedrückt dich, Rey?"

Ihr Atem ging etwas schneller und ihr Herz klopfte wie wild. Plötzlich wurde sie sich der Nähe zwischen ihnen beiden bewusst. Nur eine Handbreit trennte ihre Gesichter voneinander. Sie konnte nicht hier bei ihm sitzen. Sonst würde sie ihm alles erzählen und damit alles zerstören. Er würde sie fortjagen und damit alle Hoffnungen zunichtemachen, der Rebellion wieder einen Funken Leben einzuhauchen.

Rey zog ihre Hand fort und sprang auf. Den Rücken ihm zugewandt sagte sie „Es ist nichts Meister." Dann lief sie davon und lies einen verletzt aussehenden Luke Skywalker allein in seinem Bett zurück. Der Klang ihrer Stimme strafte ihre Worte Lügen. Etwas stimmte nicht, er hatte es herausgehört. Er tastete in der Macht nach ihr und fand sie durcheinander und verletzt vor. Etwas lastete schwer auf ihr.


	5. Ein Spaziergang mit Folgen

**Der nächste Morgen:** Luke und Rey aßen ihre Waffeln mit Beeren. Rey mied seinen Blick, antwortete nur einsilbig auf seine Fragen und starrte stattdessen auf ihren Teller. Sie war bereits eine halbe Stunde mit dem Essen beschäftigt und stocherte die meiste Zeit mit der Gabel darin herum.

Luke, der sah, dass sein Padawan scheinbar unter großem Druck stand, fasste einen Entschluss. Er schlug sich mit den Händen auf die Oberschenkel, stand auf und sah Rey auffordernd und entschlossen an.

„Rey, heute wird nicht trainiert. Lass uns stattdessen etwas auf der Insel wandern."

Sie sah erstaunt zu ihm auf. „In Ordnung Meister. Wie Ihr wünscht."

Luke nahm ihren halbvollen Teller und trug beides zum steinernen Spülbecken. Während ihrer Abwesenheit würden die kleinen Hüter sich um das Geschirr kümmern.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg. Draußen war es sonnig, der Wind hatte stark abgeflaut. Ein ideales Wetter. Fast schon sommerlich. Während ihres Marsches war jeder tief in der Macht versunken. Beide erfuhren durch die Gegenwart des jeweils anderen ein Gefühl großer Zufriedenheit.

Sie näherten sich dem Zentrum der Insel. Hier gab es einen tosenden Wasserfall, der in einem See mündete, von welchem aus ein kleiner Bach in Richtung Klippen floss, um sich dann ins Meer zu ergießen. Von hier holte Rey auch alle zwei Tage schwere Fässer mit Wasser. Dies war Teil ihres Trainings um Kraft und Stärke zu entwickeln.

Luke deutete auf einen Felsen am Ufer. „Setzten wir uns doch einen Augenblick." Sie nahmen, sich im Schneidersitz gegenübersitzend, Platz. Neben den Geräuschen des Wasserfalls waren auch summende Insekten zu hören. Der leichte Wind strich durch das hohe Gras und eine Biene flog an ihren Köpfen vorbei, auf der Suche nach Nektar. Den gab es in der reichen Ufervegetation in üppigen Mengen, denn hier wuchsen wunderschöne Lilien. Es war ein friedlicher Ort. Ein kleines Paradies. Und verdammt romantisch. Rey fiel auf, dass wieder nur sehr wenig Platz zwischen ihr und ihrem Meister war. Was genau hatte er vor?

Luke tastete in der Macht nach ihrem Geist. Sie war verunsichert. Was genau hatte er getan, um diese Gefühle bei ihr auszulösen? Er musste es nun herausfinden. Er selbst fühlte sich stark von ihr angezogen und konnte seine Gefühle nur mit Mühe und Not tief in sich verbergen. Der Tag an dem sie fortging, würde sein Todestag sein. Das wusste er.

Sie war erst 19 Jahre alt.

Jung…

Jung genug, um seine Tochter zu sein.

Er hatte sie am Anfang für noch jünger gehalten. Aber das änderte nichts daran, dass er zu alt für sie war. Sie würde ihr Herz an einen dieser jungen Burschen verlieren. Oder hatte es bereits. Es gab da diesen Finn, von dem sie des Öfteren erzählte. Wahrscheinlich waren beide bereits ein Paar.

Als sie in der Nacht zu ihm kam, hatte er sich gewünscht, sie an sich zu ziehen und nie wieder gehen zu lassen. An ihrem Haar zu riechen, ihren Körper zu spüren. Er fühlte beim Gedanken daran, wie sich seine Brust zusammenzog. Niemals würde sie das zulassen. Wahrscheinlich würde sie schreiend weglaufen, wenn er sich auszog. Er war kein junger Mann mehr. 53 Jahre zählte sein Leben nun schon. Für sie musste er steinalt sein. Und dennoch begehrte er sie. Wie er vor vielen Jahren zuvor Mara Jade begehrt hatte. Sein Schwanz schwoll in seiner Hose an. Er betete, dass sie es nicht sah.

Rey blickte Luke an. Er schien tief in Gedanken versunken und hielt die Augen geschlossen. Ein Hauch von Kummer huschte dabei über sein Gesicht.

Luke öffnete die Augen und nahm Reys Hände. Er würde nun herausfinden, was sie bedrückte. „Rey, was ist los? Ich spüre, dass dich etwas bedrückt." Er hob mahnend eine Augenbraue. „Du vernachlässigst dein Training, bist unaufmerksam und machst in letzter Zeit Fehler." Rey senkte ihren Blick, unfähig, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Er ließ ihre Hände los, legte eine Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob sanft aber bestimmt ihren Kopf an, sodass sie ihm wieder in die Augen sah. „Was ist denn passiert? Hattest du eine Vision? Ist etwas mit der Rebellion nicht in Ordnung? Oder mit Leia?" Bei dem Gedanken an seine Schwester mischte sich ein Zittern in seine Stimme.

Er erhielt keine Antwort. Sie schloss die Augen und presste sie fest zusammen. „Rey," flüsterte er sanft. „Sprich mit mir."

„Nein Meister. Das ist es nicht, es ist etwas Persönliches," erwiderte sie mit zitternder Stimme, den Tränen nahe. Nun sah sie ihn wieder an. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn man so in sie drang. Luke, der die aufkommenden Tränen in ihren Augen sah, ließ erschrocken ihren Kopf los und zog sie an sich. Sie wehrte sich in seinem Griff. Alles in Rey schrie zur Flucht, aber ihr Meister hielt sie in seinen Armen und redete beruhigend auf sie ein. „Rey, alles gut, du kannst mir alles sagen." Er gab beruhigende Laute von sich und hielt sie fest. Allmählich gab sie den Kampf gegen ihn auf. Sie nahm Lukes Geruch wahr. Er roch nach Erde, Meer und Felsen. Die Insel haftete an ihm, aber da war auch noch etwas anders. Der Geruch seiner Haut. Rey mochte diesen Duft, sie vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter und atmete tief ein.

Luke streichelte sanft ihren Rücken. „Sag mir was dich bedrückt Rey."

Sie entfernte sich ein Stück von ihm, er ließ es zu. Rey senkte den Blick. Das Gesicht tränennass sagte sie leise: „Ich glaube, ich bin in Euch verliebt, Meister Skywalker."

Lukes Lachen hätte nicht surrealer sein können. Es klang befreit und sie sah ihn verwirrt an. Leidenschaft begegnete ihr in seinem Blick. Er hielt sich nun nicht mehr länger zurück und zog sie wieder an sich um sie zu küssen. Rey erwiderte seinen Kuss. Heiß trafen ihre feuchten Lippen auf seine. Der Kuss schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern und beide hatten das Gefühl, zu schweben. In der Macht war ein dumpfes Vibrieren zu spüren.

Rey zog Luke nach hinten, über sich. Ihre Hand tastete in Richtung seiner Körpermitte und strich über die Ausbeulung seiner Hose. Überrascht keuchte sie auf. Sie war dafür verantwortlich. Luke stöhnte, als sie ihn berührte und seine Erektion leicht drückte. Er sah sie an. „Bist du noch Jungfrau, Rey?" Rey sah ihn an. „Nein, auf Jakku gab es einen anderen Jungen, das ist schon ein paar Jahre her, aber nein, ich bin es nicht mehr." Unsicherheit lag in ihrem Blick. „Ist das schlimm?"

Luke lächelte und in seinen Augen war tiefe Zuneigung zu sehen. „Nein Liebes, ich wollte nur sichergehen, ob ich sehr vorsichtig sein muss." Er verschloss ihren Mund mit einem weiteren Kuss und seine Hand wanderte über ihre kleinen Brüste und drückte sie leicht. Es war zu viel Stoff im Weg. Fordern begann er, ihre Tunika zu öffnen und beiseite zu schieben. Seinen Umhang warf er in die Lilien hinter sich. Rey machte sich den Falten seines Gewandes zu schaffen. „Rey, an mir gibt es nichts, was du gerne sehen würdest," versuchte er sie davon zu überzeugen, ihre Versuche, ihn auszuziehen, einzustellen. Sie lächelte. „Meister, du bist Luke Skywalker, eine Legende. Den Rest entscheide ich."

Sie machte weiter, befreite ihn aus seiner Kleidung. Als sie seien Hose öffnete sprang ihr sein Schwanz förmlich entgegen. Steinhart und bereit für sie. Rey massierte ihn. Luke verlor seine Selbstbeherrschung. Mit Hilfe der Macht zerriss er einfach ihr Gewand. Nun lag sie nackt vor ihm und er musterte sie. Ihre Brüste passten perfekt in seine Hand. Die Nippel waren rosa, er massierte sie sanft. Rey keuchte und wölbte sich ihm entgegen. Dabei spreizte sie ihre Schenkel. Mit seiner gesunden Hand griff er ihr zwischen die Beine und fühlte die Nässe dort. Das machte ihn verrückt. Er fand ihre Klitoris und rieb sie leicht. Reys Stöhnen wurde zu einem animalischen Schrei. „Bitte," bettelte sie. „Bitte was?" Luke sah sie auffordernd an. „Bitte Meister, bitte fick mich."

Diesen Wunsch erfüllte Luke ihr gerne. Er hob ihre Beine an und versenkte seinen harten Schwanz in ihrem Inneren. Verflucht, was sie eng. Rey keuchte, als sie so plötzlich gedehnt wurde. Luke hielt inne, bis sie nickte. Dann schob er seinen Unterleib zurück, um gleich darauf wieder zuzustoßen. Mit Harten Stößen fickte er sie, während seine Hand unaufhörlich ihre Klitoris massierte. Rey wölbte sich ihm entgegen. Sie sah ihn an. Luke sah fantastisch aus. Die Jahre auf der Insel hatten seinen Körper muskulös und sehnig werden lassen.

Als er sich in ihr bewegte, spannte er alle Muskel an, es war ein fantastisches Schauspiel. Sein Blick fing den ihren ein. Sie waren mit der Macht verbunden und fühlten die Lust des anderen. Das war zu viel. Mit einem Schrei kam Rey und zuckte unter Luke vor Lust. Luke folgte ihr mit einem lauten Keuchen und brach auf ihr zusammen. Vorsichtig zog er sich aus ihr heraus und nahm sie in den Arm. Sie kuschelte sich an seine Brust und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Brusthaaren.

Luke küsste ihr Haar. „Geht es dir gut Rey", fragte er sanft und streichelte ihr über den Rücken. Sie sah ihn an. „Ja Meister."

Luke grinste. „Nenn mich Luke, in Ordnung?"

Bei dem Gedanken, dass er sie Padawan und sie ihn Meister nannte, fühlte er sich nicht mehr wohl. Zu viel hatte sich verändert. Das Gleichgewicht zwischen ihnen war verschoben worden. Nun war es an Rey, zu grinsen. „Ja, Meister Luke." Sie kicherten beide über diesen kleinen Scherz.

So lagen sie noch eine ganze Weile, bis Rey eine Gänsehaut bekam. Luke erhob sich und zog sie mit sich. Er reichte ihr seinen Umhang. Ihre Kleidung würde genäht werden müssen. Am Stand der Sonne sah er, dass es bereits früher Nachmittag war.

Arm in Arm gingen sie Richtung Haus zurück.


	6. Training und ein Beinaheunfall

Der Abend rückte näher. Die kleinen Hüter hatten Rey und Luke bei ihrer Ankunft mit großen runden Augen beäugt und sich darangemacht, Reys lädierte Kleidung zu nähen. Sie selbst hatte im Falken noch Ersatzkleidung, die sie überwarf und gab Luke den Mantel zurück. Beide waren verlegen und schafften es nicht, sich richtig in die Augen zu sehen. Was passiert war, war passiert, daran gab es nichts zu rütteln. Die Frage war nun, wie man miteinander umging. Am Nachmittag stand noch einmal Lichtschwerttraining an. Sie trainierten stets an der frischen Luft auf einem kleinen Plateau. Dort war viel Platz. Rey wirbelte das Lichtschwert herum. Luke stand mit auf dem Rücken verschränkten Armen hinter ihr und beobachtete, wie sie die Technik durchging. Zuschlagen, Ausfallschritt, Drehung. Sie war gut. Er hatte nur wenig zu beanstanden. Ab und zu wies er sie an, auf ihre Haltung zu achten, was sie prompt umsetzte. Es war, als würde er durch ihre Augen sehen und das Lichtschwert führen. Scheinbar war eine Bildung entstanden, eine Art von Symbiose.

Auch Rey konnte Lukes Anwesenheit fühlen, es war, als wüsste sie instinktiv, wie sie sich zu bewegen hatte. So, als hätte sie ihr Leben lang nichts Anderes gemacht. Je länger sie das Lichtschwert durch die Gegend wirbelte, desto tiefer versenkte sie sich in der Macht. Jeder Schritt saß nun, die Schläge waren präzise und genau.

"Sehr gut Rey," lobte Luke und beendete das Training nach einer Weile. Rey strahlte. Sie mochte es, wenn Luke sie lobte. Die Last der letzten Wochen war verschwunden, das Training machte wieder Freude und Luke teilte diese Euphorie mit ihr.

Nach dem Training nahm er Rey zum Fischen mit an den Strand. Er zeigte ihr, wie man den Speer richtig hielt und die Fischreusen überprüfte. Mit den Reflexen eines Jedi war es ein Leichtes, einen mittelgroßen Fisch zu erwischen. Der würde locker für das Abendessen reichen. Luke brachte den Fang an Land und bemerkte nicht, was sich hinter ihm abspielte.

Rey stand bis zu Hüfte im Meer, als eine Welle sie erfasste und unter Wasser zog.

Sie schrie erschrocken auf. Danach stürzten die Wellen über ihrem Kopf zusammen. Geistesgegenwärtig hielt sie die Luft an. Das Wasser hatte sie nach hinten gerissen. Sie wollte sich aufrichten, aber die Wellen hielten sie unbarmherzig unter Wasser gedrückt. Die Luft wurde ihr knapp. Sie kämpfte verzweifelt darum, über Wasser zu gelangen. Aber es gelang ihr nicht. Vor ihrem Gesicht sah sie Luftblasen aufsteigen. Sie atmete aus. Schon drang Wasser in ihren Mund.

Durch Reys Schrei in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt, fuhr Luke herum. Sie war verschwunden. Nein, nicht ganz! Er sah, wie sie in gerade einmal zwei Metern Entfernung darum kämpfte, an die Wasseroberfläche zu gelangen. Die Brandung war hier sehr stark und sie wurde wieder unter Wasser gedrückt.

„Rey!" entfuhr es ihm. Er sprang ihr entgegen und tastete im Wasser umher, bekam sie zu fassen und zog sie zurück an Land. Hustend kam sie auf dem grobkörnigen Strand zum Liegen. Erschrocken sahen sich beide an. „Rey, bist du in Ordnung?" Luke stand die nackte Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Rey hustete und spuckte eine Ladung Salzwasser aus. „Ja, es geht schon. Ich habe das Meer wohl unterschätzt." Das Zittern, das ihren Körper durchfuhr, strafte ihre Worte Lügen.

„Du kommst von einem Wüstenplaneten. Natürlich kannst du nicht schwimmen." Luke sprach mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihr. „Das hätte schlimm ausgehen können." Er nahm Reys Gesicht in seine Hände. „Du darfst niemals ins Meer gehen, hörst du?" Er schüttelte sie. Rey entzog sich seinen Händen. „Bring mir einfach schwimmen bei." Sie sah Luke auffordernd an.

Erst wollte Luke ihr wiedersprechen, aber Rey sah, wie er in seinem Kopf verschiedene Möglichkeiten durchging, als er sich einen Entschluss abrang „Ja, das wäre wohl das Beste. Am Wasserfall ist das Wasser im See sehr flach. Das müsste gehen."

„Klingt gut." Rey kuschelte sich in Lukes Arme. Sie bebte am ganzen Leib. Das war ein ziemlicher Schock. Sie kam doch sonst in allen Situationen zurecht. Aber gerade war sie den Naturgewalten hilflos ausgeliefert.

Rey war stiller und nachdenklicher an diesem Abend. Luke bemühte sich, sie aufzuheitern. Er machte heißen Tee aus getrockneten Beeren der Insel. Schweigend saßen sie aneinander gekuschelt vor seinem Kamin.


	7. Schwimmtraining und seine Folgen

**Am nächsten Tag:** Luke und Rey gingen gemeinsam nach dem Frühstück zum Wasserfall. Der See war flach und man konnte selbst in der Mitte noch stehen. Ideal für Schwimmtraining. Beide entkleideten sich bis auf die Unterwäsche und wateten ins kalte Wasser bis zu einer Stelle, an dem es hüfthoch war.

Luke zeigte ihr erst einmal die Grundlagen. „Kämpfe nicht gegen das Wasser an", sagte er, als er mühelos um sie herumschwamm. „Gleite durch das Wasser." Es sah so einfach aus. Er brachte ihr die Schwimmbewegungen bei. Am Anfang hielt er mit den Händen ihren Oberkörper über Wasser, damit sie sich ganz auf das Atmen und die Bewegungen konzentrieren konnte. Er brachte ihr bei, das Wasser zu fühlen.

Sie verbrachten den halben Vormittag im Wasser. Es war kalt, aber Rey hatte Spaß. Luke war ein guter Lehrer. Am Ende schwamm sie. Etwas unsicher, aber sie ging zumindest nicht wieder unter wie ein Stein.

Etwas durchgefroren machten sie sich auf den Heimweg.

In seinem Haus angekommen, sprang Luke unter die Dusche, während Rey sich um einen großen Fisch kümmerte, den Luke am Vortag gefangen hatte. Sie wusch ihn, nahm ihn aus und würzte ihn mit Salz, wie Luke es ihr schon oft gezeigt hatte. Beim ersten Mal hatte sie zu viel Salz auf den Fisch gegeben und er war danach ungenießbar für beide. Rey grinste, als sie an diesen Augenblick dachte.

Während sie in Gedanken versunken war, kam Luke frisch und sauber zurück. Er hatte sich wieder seine Robe übergeworfen. Scheinbar besaß er einige davon. Sie eilte nun selbst zur Dusche und überließ ihm die weitere Zubereitung des Abendessens.

Luke warf etwas Fett in seine alte und völlig zerkratzte Pfanne. Die gab es bereits seit seiner Ankunft. Genauso wie die kleine Auswahl an Tontellern und Tontöpfen. Überbleibsel der früheren Bewohner.

Rey duschte in der Zwischenzeit. Das Wasser war angenehm und sie drehte die Wärme hoch. Nass und erhitzt verließ sie das Bad nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet. Der Fisch war beinahe fertig. Luke spürte Reys Anwesenheit und lächelte liebevoll, ohne sich umzudrehen, als sie ihn von hinten umschlag und ihm „Ich will dich" ins Ohr raunte. Scheppernd ließ er die Pfanne auf den Herd zurückfallen und schob sie geistesgegenwärtig vom Feuer. Er drehte sich um. Sie presste sich an ihn. Ihr Mund drängte sich an seinen. Luke erwidert den Kuss leidenschaftlich. Er drängte Rey in die Nische, in der sein Bett stand. Das Handtuch entfernte er blitzschnell und warf es zu Boden, bevor er Rey auf das Bett warf und sich stöhnend über sie beugte.

Luke küsste Reys Hals und arbeitete sich dann, heiße Spuren auf der Haut hinterlassend, zu ihren harten Nippeln. Einen nahm er in den Mund und saugte zärtlich daran, während er die andere leicht zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her drehte. Rey stöhne vor Lust und spürte ein Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib. Sie fühlte die Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen, die ihr ihre Bereitschaft verkündete.

Sie nestelte an Lukes Hose. Er grinste sie mit vor Lust verdunkelte Augen an und fragte mit rauer Stimme: „gefällt dir das meine Kleine?"

Bei seinen Worten schauderte sie. „Ja," stöhnte sie und sah ihn an. Endlich hatte sie es geschafft, seine Hose zu öffnen. Mit einem Ruck befreite sie seinen Schwanz und strich sanft über die Kuppe. Ein animalisches Keuchen entrang sich Lukes Kehle.

Heilige Insel, wenn sie so weitermachte, würde er nicht lange durchhalten. Er entzog sich ihr und entledigte sich seiner restlichen Kleidung in Rekordzeit. Dann war er wieder über ihr, packte ihre Beine und zog sie näher zu sich, was sie mit einem erstaunten Aufschrei quittierte. Luke spreizte ihre Schenkel und sein Mund näherte sich ihrer intimsten Stelle. Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn an. Er würde doch nicht wirklich…

Da spürte sie seine Zunge bereits. Sie zuckte, als er begann, ihre Klitoris zu umkreisen. Sein rauer Bart stimulierte sie zusätzlich. Es dauerte nicht lange, und aus Rey wurde nur noch ein sich windendes Bündel, das vor Verlangen fast verging. Mit zwei Fingern drang Luke in sie ein und fickte sie langsam.

Er brachte sie an den Rand eines Orgasmus, aber nie darüber hinaus.

Wenn sie eben noch dachte, ihre Lust ließe sich nicht weiter steigern, so war sie im Irrtum. Rey vergrub ihe Hände in Lukes Haaren. „Oh, Luke, bitte" rief sie aus. Er hob den Kopf. „Was möchtest du, Rey?"

„Ich möchte dich spüren."

Sie streckte die Arme nach ihm aus um ihn an sich zu ziehen. Er beugte sich über sie und küsste sie. Sie konnte ihre eigene Lust schmecken. Mit einem harten Stoß drang Luke in sie ein und stöhnte zufrieden auf. Sie war so nass. Mit den Händen massierte er ihre Nippel. Rey schrie auf und schlang die Beine um seine Hüften und passte sich seinen Stößen an. Er fickte sie jetzt hart und unnachgiebig und fühlte seinen Höhepunkt nahen. „Sie mich an," flüsterte er. Rey ertrank fast in seinen blauen Augen, die sie voller Begierde und Lust ansahen. „Komm für mich."

Reys Unterleib verkrampfte sich. Laut schrie sie Lukes Namen, als ihr Orgasmus sie davontrug. Mit einem letzten Stoß versenkte sich Luke in Rey und folgte ihr. Er drückte sie an sich, vergrub sein Gesicht in ihre Halsbeuge um seine Schreie zu dämpfen.

Er blieb noch eine Weile in ihr, drückte sie an sich, wollte sie nicht gehen lassen. Rey flüsterte leise seinen Namen und streichelte seinen Rücken. Als er sich schließlich aus ihr herauszog, kuschelte sie sich sofort in seine Arme, um die Leere in sich zu füllen.

Nach einiger Zeit setzte sie sich halb auf und stützte sich auf ihren Ellenbogen. Mit der anderen Hand fuhr sie die Konturen an Lukes Körper entlang. Sie erkundete jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut. Luke, dem das nicht entgangen war fragte: „Was machst du da?"

„Ich schaue dich an."

Er schnaubte. „Da wirst du wohl nichts Tolles sehen Rey. Ich bin alt." Er zog die Decke über sich, um sich ihren Blicken zu entziehen. Rey begegnete seinem Blick mit Ernst. „Für mich bist du perfekt." Sie schenkte ihm einen tiefen Blick und in der Macht fühlte Luke, dass sie meinte, was sie sagte. Dieses Wissen brachte seinen Körper zum Beben. Er zog sie an sich und drückte sie an seine Brust.

In dieser Nacht liebten sie sich noch zwei weitere Male. Sie waren wie zwei Ertrinkende, die sich haltsuchend aneinanderklammerten. Rey wunderte sich über Lukes Ausdauer und merkte mit einem leicht schmerzverzerrten Gesicht an, dass sie ihn gewiss noch die nächsten Tage fühlen würde. Er küsste ihre Stirn. Am nächsten Tag würde er ihr eine Salbe geben. Die hatte ihm bereits oft geholten, wenn er vom Fischen wunde und aufgescheuerte Hände hatte.

Als die Dämmerung einsetzte und die ersten grauen Schleier durch die Löcher der Metalltür drangen, sagte Luke leise: „Wir sollten mit unserer Abreise noch ein wenig warten." Rey nickte zustimmend, bevor beide in tiefen Schlaf versanken.


	8. Probleme?

Sie blieben noch den ganzen nächsten Tag im Bett. Zwischendurch standen sie nur auf, um etwas zu essen oder die Toilette aufzusuchen.

Als der Abend dämmerte, wurden die Decken beiseitegeschoben. Verknotete Arme und Beine lösten sich voneinander und beide standen auf. Rey verzog das Gesicht, als sie ein paar Schritte machte.

Luke bemerkte dies. Er ging in eine Ecke seiner Behausung und suchte nach der Salbe, die er Rey schon längst hatte geben wollen. Er fand sie auf seinem Regal.

Mit schuldbewusster Miene reichte Luke Rey einen Tigel mit einer grünen Paste. "Hier, das wird helfen," sagte er und sah sie dabei nicht an. "Sie nahm die Salbe und suchte das kleine Bad auf. Rey säuberte sich unter der Dusche. Nachdem sie sich abtrocknete, schnupperte sie misstrauisch an der Salbe. Sie roch nach Kräutern und nicht unangenehm. Mit einem Achselzucken nahm sie einen großzügigen Klumpen und verteilte ihn vorsichtig in ihrem wunden Inneren. Sofort machte sich eine angenehme Kühle breit.

Als sie wieder den Hauptraum betrat, bereitete Luke gerade ein Mahl für beide zu. Sie sah, dass er tonnenweise Waffeln und Beeren auf einen Teller häufte, den er ihr dann mit einem Strahlen überreichte. Sie konnte nicht anders, als das Lächeln zu erwidern und stirnrunzelnd zu fragen: "Wer soll das denn alles essen?"

Er lachte. "Du. Du musst bei Kräften bleiben." Etwas ernster: "Ab morgen wird wieder trainiert. Und damit meine ich Jedikunst." Er hob die Augenbrauen um seine Worte zu unterstreichen.

Sie schmunzelte und biss in eine Waffel. Seit wann schmeckten die eigentlich so gut? Luke stibitzte sich eine Waffel von ihrem Teller und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. "OK Meister." Spielerisch biss sie in ihre Waffel und sah ihm tief in die Augen, während sie sich genießerisch die Lippen leckte.

„Rey," mahnte er sie mit erhobenem Zeigefinger und versetzte ihr einen leichten Klaps auf den Hintern. „Au!" Sie sah ihn empört an und zog eine Grimasse. Ihre Miene erhellte sich schnell wieder, als ihr eine Idee kam.

„Was machen wir heute Abend?", fragte sie.

„Lass uns doch ein wenig rausgehen.", erwiderte Luke und warf ihr einen Umhang zu. OK, das war nicht das was sie beabsichtigte, aber na gut. Ihre Neugier war geweckt. Sie folgte ihm schnellen Schrittes aus der Hütte hinaus in die Dämmerung. Die Sonne war untergegangen und die Sterne zogen sich über das Firmament. Stumm gingen sie einen Pfad hinauf, bis sie eine kleine Wiese erreichten. Ein aufgegangener, beinahe runder Mond beschien die Szenerie vor ihnen. Inzwischen war es windstill. Beide waren in Umhänge gehüllt, die sie vor der Kühle der Nacht schützten. Luke wies stumm auf einen Stein. Sie ließen sich nieder, dabei legte er seinen Arm um Rey, die sich ausstreckte und Lukes Oberschenkel als Kissen benutzte. Voller Vertrauen sah sie zu ihm auf.

In seinem Blick spiegelte sich Zuneigung. Luke streichelte ihr mit seiner mechanischen Hand über das Haar. Die andere umfasste ihr Gesicht, das er liebkoste. Es war ein friedlicher Augenblick.

Rey tastete in der Macht nach Luke. Er war ganz bei ihr. Und doch spürte sie tief in seinem Inneren einen Hauch von etwas, das sie nicht genau erfassen konnte. War es Sorge? Oder Zweifel? Etwas beschäftigte ihn. Bewegte ihn…

Er spürte ihre Versuche, ihn auszuloten und verschloss sich.

„Machst du dir Sorgen?" fragte sie, verletzt darüber, dass er sie ausschloss.

„Wir werden nicht ewig hierbleiben," erwiderte er. „In einigen Wochen werden wir zurückfliegen. Dann sind wir nicht mehr allein für uns." Das war es also. Rey verstand.

„Du denkst darüber nach, was alle sagen werden, wenn sie das mit uns rausfinden." _Zweifelte er etwa an ihren Gefühlen?_

„Leia wird nicht sonderlich erbaut darüber sein, dass ich mit meiner Schülerin geschlafen habe. Und ich bin auch nicht stolz darauf"

Abrupt setzte Rey sich auf und sah Luke wütend an. „Als miteinander schlafen, kann man das wohl kaum bezeichnen." Sie sprang auf. „Und es ist mir egal, was alle denken. Ich schrei es meinetwegen in die Welt hinaus. Ich liebe dich und das ist mir ganz bestimmt nicht unangenehm, oder etwas, weswegen ich mich schlecht fühlen muss!" Jetzt war es heraus. Mit großen Augen sah Luke sie an. „Du liebst mich?" fragte er ungläubig.

Na toll. Noch aufgebachter stapfte sie auf ihn zu und rief: „Du bist doch der große Jedimeister. Erforsche deine Gefühle, du weißt, dass es stimmt!"

„Rey." Luke hob beschwichtigend die Hand.

„Und jetzt komm mir bitte nicht wieder damit, dass du zu alt für mich bist! DAS Thema haben wir zu Genüge besprochen!"

„Was ist mit deinem Freund Finn?" fragte er forschend. Rey schnaufte wütend. „Er ist nur ein guter Freund. Und er muss es akzeptieren." Beim Gedanken an Finn wurde auch ihr komisch zumute, aber das zeigte sie nicht. Es würde Luke nur in seinem Zweifel bestärken.

Sie war sehr aufgebracht. Musste er dieses Thema nun zur Sprache bringen? Es war auch so schon schwer genug. Ihr Meister hatte starke Selbstzweifel. Er war keineswegs der gefestigte Mann, den sie zu Anfang erwartet hatte, das war ihr klar. Der Verlust seiner Schüler und der Verrat Bens, für den er sich immer noch die Schuld gab, hatten tiefe Wunden in seiner Seele hinterlassen, die nur oberflächlich verheilt waren. Das alles schleppte er noch mit sich herum. Aber sie spürte auch, dass es besser wurde. Mit jedem Tag, den sie gemeinsam verbrachten. Als würde er sich Stück für Stück wieder zusammensetzen.

Verzweiflung brach über sie herein und sie sah ihn beinahe flehend an. „Meister, ich werde dich nie verraten. Ich liebe dich. Ich würde für dich sterben." In diesem Augenblick meinte sie es tatsächlich so.

Luke griff nach Reys Hand und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Er küsste sie mit all der Leidenschaft, die er die letzten zwei Tage und Nächte an den Tag gelegt hatte. Keuchend und nach Atem ringend sahen sie sich in die Augen. „Du hast Recht Rey. Es sollte uns nicht kümmern, was andere von uns denken."

Ein zögerliches Lächeln überzog ihr Gesicht. Gemeinsam lagen sie auf dem Stein. Seite an Seite, den Blick auf die Sterne über ihnen gerichtet. Luke erklärte ihr die verschiedenen Sternenbilder. In der Macht fühlten sie, dass sie in vollkommenem Einklang miteinander waren. Es war wie ein leichtes Vibrieren. Die Sinne beider waren geschärft. Sie nahmen alles um sich herum deutlicher wahr. Die kleinen Blumen, die noch den letzten Rest vom Duft des Tages verströmten. Die Flügelschläge der Insekten, auf ein Hundertstel verlangsamt, die noch zu später Stunde ihr Nachtquartier aufsuchten. All das und noch viel mehr, bot ihnen die Macht. Sie kosteten den Augenblick aus. Nach einer Ewigkeit beugte sich Luke über Rey. „Fühlst du dich noch wund?" Sie grinste und zog ihn an sich.


End file.
